<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunflowers by spideysrogers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352468">sunflowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysrogers/pseuds/spideysrogers'>spideysrogers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thank god, you're mine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>40s stucky, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, fluffy boyfs, pre-war stevebucky, stupid soft idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysrogers/pseuds/spideysrogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>stupid fluffy boyfriends and their stupid pretty sunflowers.</p><p>first line prompt: "sunflowers? for me?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thank god, you're mine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this blurb was originally posted on my tumblr: dustymaximoff.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“sunflowers? for me?” bucky looks at his boyfriend in the doorway of their apartment; small smile and red cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>steve scratches the back of his neck with one hand, holds the flowers out towards his love with the other, “yeah, uh, there was a man selling them in the street.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>bucky doesn’t quite know what to say. he’s completely speechless and he can feel his eyes so wide they could potentially pop out of his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“it- it’s stupid, i know, sorry-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“no, no-” bucky rushes towards steve, takes the flowers from him. he looks down at the pretty yellow petals, smiles, “it’s not stupid, stevie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“they, um, they’re pretty and- and you’re pretty, so…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>bucky puts the flowers down on the table. he takes steve’s hands in his, leans down to kiss him on the cheek, “i love them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>steve looks down and bucky can tell he’s trying to hide his small smile and blushing cheeks, “i- i’m glad.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>